


Single Malt Scotch on the Rocks

by laraanita



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraanita/pseuds/laraanita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zisteau/Kurt/Vechs, in which Dom Vechs takes Kurt under his wing and shows him a thing or two with Zisteau as the lovely lovely sub, before Kurt flips the tables on him. Originally just typed out in the Salad skype group chat, which is why its a few drabble length things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single Malt Scotch on the Rocks

With Zisteau bound on the bed before him, it was almost too hard to focus on what Vechs was telling him, whispering softly in his ear. Kurt swallowed and let the mapmaker guide his hand over Zisteau's body, encouraging the tight grip around the beta tester's dick. "Squeeze if he gets too close, he's not allowed to come yet." Vechs murmured, lips brushing over the shell of Kurt's ear.  
  
Kurt watched Zisteau's reactions as he toyed with him, watched him tug at the binding around his wrists and groan, his eyes squeezed shut. Vechs leaned down and stole a kiss from his favoured beta tester, drawing a soft moan from Kurt at the sight. It was going to be a long night for the three of them...  
  
-0-  
  
Vechs hadn't been expecting Kurt to press against his back as he kissed Zisteau, making a noise of surprise that was half muffled by the kiss. Kurt's hand found his dick this time, grip just as firm as it had been on Zisteau. "I've got a better idea." he murmured agains Vech's ear, and he felt the mapmaker shudder in desire at the husky tone. "Why don't you suck him off, and maybe if I like what I see, I'll let him take you."  
  
-0-  
  
Zisteau could only tug at the bindings and groan aloud as Vechs' mouth slid down his cock. As far as ideas went, this had been the best one yet. His hips snapped up, seeking more and Vechs made a choked noise, glowering at him. Kurt tutted and flicked his nose in reprimade, as though telling Wolfie off for something. "Don't hurt him." The beta tester fought to keep control of his hips from then on, though with Vechs tongue teasing at him in ever more pleasurable ways, it was getting harder and harder to maintain control - until Kurt reached out and firmly held down his hips for him. Zisteau let out another groan, eyes meeting Kurt's. The traveller just smirked. "Come." He said quietly.  
  
And so he did.  
  
Kurt eyed Vechs critically, watching him sink down over Zisteau's cock almost painfully slowly, just as ordered. It was quite clear that the mapmaker wanted nothing more than to fully take in the beta tester's length but with Kurt watching his every move he wasn't going to get a chance. With a choked sound, he finally sank all the way down, resting on Zisteau's hips. Zisteau himself was panting heavily, wanting nothing more than to grab Vechs and take him hard but he was still bound, still listening to orders.  
  
Kurt leaned over and toyed with Vechs' dick almost absently, watching Zisteau's face as he struggled to stay still. When finally Zisteau let out a plea of, "Let me fuck him, please Kurt-!" the traveller smiled and kissed him. "Slowly." Kurt said quietly, watching Vechs squirm. "He hates waiting, so we'll teach him some patience while we have fun with him."


End file.
